The Memory Journal
by Crescenta
Summary: "You may not have your memories anymore, but we can share ours." -IEGO Cast


**The Memory Journal**

_ENTRY #1_

Akane!  
I'm not sure if you remember me at all but I'm your best friend. We've been together since Kindergarten. What has happened to you… I swear when I meet that guy he's gonna wish he never had messed with you!

Sure, it's not ALL his fault but it has to be someone's!

That's beside the point; my memory for you today is when we first met.

That day had a clear blue sky and you were at the playground. I was walking around, minding my own business when I saw you being bullied by these guys! You were crying and cowering with fear as they pulled your hair. I got so irritated! So I went up to them and shouted,

"Hey! Jerks! Back of will ya?! Leave the girl alone!" They turned to me and acted smug-like, UGH.

They said, "Watcha gonna do about it?" And you know what I did? I beat them up, that's what! After that they all started running, what a bunch of cowards. I was then able to do my triumphant laugh and then turned to you with a big, BIG grin. I asked if you were okay and, while stuttering, you said yes and thanked me.

I said, "No problem." I asked you why they were bullying you and you said they were teasing you hair plaits. You then told me you were thinking of cutting them off! I shouted aloud when you said that.

"You can't cut your hair plaits! That's like the best thing about you!" I said. You felt flustered and embarrassed. You said no one, other than your parents, ever said they liked your hair plaits before. I said that you looked really original and simple and I liked that about people.

That's when we became best friends.

**-Seto Midori**

* * *

_ENTRY #2_

Akane-san!

Oh my lord, I was so worried. When I heard about your accident I just stopped what I was doing and immediately headed over to the hospital! Uhm, well, that's all that I can really say, actually. Well, about the accident that is.

But enough of that! My memory to share is when you taught me how to bake a strawberry cake.

It was the day before Tsurugi-kun and I ever got together and I asked for your help and you gladly said yes! You were so kind, Akane-san.

Back to the memory, we got to work at your house and you had all the ingredients ready. You actually love baking and your favorite think to make was strawberry cake. You taught me the basics like stirring and pouring. But each attempt I made was disastrous. It was already 6:00 and we haven't even made progress at all.

I sighed, "This is useless… I'm never going to bake a cake for the two of them…" You looked at me, looking surprised.

"Is that it? Is that why you want to learn how to bake a cake?" I nod slowly, feeling pathetic. Then you smile and hug me. That's when you start telling me other tips and advices you haven't mention earlier. That made it easier in a way and we managed to ACTUALLY BAKE A STRAWBERRY CAKE! YAY!

And afterwards, you even helped me put it in a nice white box. Aw.

Before I left though, you asked me something important, "Aoi-chan, who did you make this cake for?" The smile on your face had lingered and it was as genuine as ever.

I just couldn't say no and so I said it was Tsurugi-kun and Yuuichi-san.

**-Sorano Aoi**

* * *

_ENTRY #3_

AKANE-SAN!

PLEASE DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

If you're reading this then it's clear that you're completely fine but you don't really know who I am.

So here's my memory for you: the day when you were upset about Captain and Okatsu-san.

Sure, that happened way in the past and we all knew it could never happen between them but you were still pretty upset about it. It was late at night and I was practicing with Tasuke, Okatsu-san's younger brother. We were resting when you came and you asked Tasuke if the two of us could talk, alone. Tasuke left and there was only the two of us. We sat down on the grass and I asked you what was wrong.

You said you felt pain in your heart and even confessed that you were jealous of Captain and Okatsu-san. I listened as you told me all of what you felt. I saw the look on your face and the shine in your eyes was gone. You looked like you were about to cry. Usually at times like this the best thing to do is say something reassuring.

What I said was, "It's hard when one of the two people you love probably likes another girl while the other is back at home busy hating the soccer we love and is now inside a boring library and becoming a bookworm." Then you chuckled softly, maybe at that last part. Slowly, your smile returns and you turn to me.

"Thank you, Tenma-kun." I felt relieved knowing you felt a little bit better.

"No problem, Nee-san." That's when the awkwardness began. You looked at me, questioning what I just said with a thoughtful look. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I stutter to try to change what I said and that only made you giggle even more. You then leaned your head on my shoulder and said you always wanted a younger brother.

Well now you've got one.

**-Matsukaze Tenma**

* * *

_ENTRY #4_

Akane-senpai, you're okay right?!

If you're reading this you must be! As soon as you wake up please call any of us so we can see you right away!

Oh… wait… Captain says we can't meet you unless you're done reading.

Anyways! The memory I'm going to present is when you helped me out with… AHAHA I'M BLUSHING AS I WRITE THIS! S-so I was practicing on my own one day and it was pretty late. My kicking was horrible and I couldn't jump as high as before. I guess you stayed late that day too because you came up to me and handed me a water bottle. We sat together and you said everything I did and was doing on the field was 'un-Shinsuke-like.' I said it kinda was and fell silent. You asked me what was wrong. I said I wasn't really sure.

We were quiet for a while until you brought out your camera and showed it to me saying, "Could this be the reason?" I looked at the picture on the small screen and turned red. IT WAS ME! WITH ASAMI-CHAN! DANCING! I asked you how you got this and you said you were taking photos for the Yearbook and Newspaper. I sighed and told you my maybe feelings for Asami-chan.

I actually expected you to make fun of me but you didn't.

You told me things like, "Always make the move, don't keep her waiting" and, "Always compliment her, some girls love attention." You were giving me advice. Advice on how to get her. Again I turned red. I followed all the things you said but in the end she rejected me. I was so sad and depressed but then you treated me to some ice cream. I realized you're the only other girl I could ever like for real.

But only as a friend of course.

**-Nishizono Shinsuke**

* * *

_ENTRY #5_

Akane.

I'm sorry.

I was there.

I was right inside the hospital building and I couldn't stop it from happening.

I'm sorry. They said the only way I can make it up to you is writing this entry.

So the memory I'm going to tell you is when we played soccer together.

I was walking to the hospital, back from practice, when I saw you playing at the riverbank. It was odd because you were with us just a moment ago. I didn't move and I just watched you from afar. The ball was in-front of you, you stepped back, you ran towards it, but you didn't kick it. The process repeated for a while until you willingly fell to your back and just stayed there. I walked towards you and you turned to look at me, sitting up immediately. I held out a hand as I pulled you back up to your feet.

You thanked me.

You started walking away. I asked what position you wanted. You stopped and asked me what I just said. I repeated my question. You don't answer for a while until you say that you don't know.

That's when I found the two of us playing soccer.

I taught you the basics: dribbling, passing and making shoots. You were fairly good. In the end you were able to get pass me (I'm sorry, I let you) and make a goal. You looked so happy and then you turned to me. You ran towards me. You hugged me tight.

"Thank you so, so much." Is what you said. I didn't know how to react to this but when I looked at you… I saw Aoi. Then I smiled. I placed a hand on your head and stroked your hair gently. I realized that, other than Aoi, you were someone I had to protect.

But I failed. I'm sorry.

**-Tsurugi Kyousuke**

* * *

_ENTRY #6_

WAAAAAAHHH! AKANE-SENPAI!

You don't know how much I've cried over you! That accident… it was horrible! I wasn't there but they said it was! Grr… I'm going to REALLY HURT that Truck Driver! Oops… I wasn't supposed to say that… Here's my memory then instead!

We weren't too close but this memory was the best to me… it happened at night one day and I was walking around the school for no particular reason. Then I heard someone playing soccer. I rushed to the grounds and I saw you on your own.

I just watched for a few minutes until I realized, "Akane-senpai knows how to play soccer? Wait. Akane-senpai is a girl like me! And she knows how to play SAKKA!" I rushed towards you which made you stop and you looked at me, worried. I asked if I could play with you but you turned your head around warily as if checking the place.

Then you said, "No one knows I can play." I was… surprised? Actually, I'm not sure because I understand what you meant. What you felt. I grabbed the ball and started doing some tricks. You asked me to join you and I said yes. For the majority of the evening we played. You were really good! I asked where you learned how to and you said it was from Tsurugi. Aw. What a good guy!

"So does that mean you're a Forward?" I asked. You shook your head and shrugged.

"No. I'm not sure. Uhm, maybe?" you were confused for a bit but got over it pretty quickly. I observed your movements. You looked so much like a Defender, you talked and felt like a Midfielder and you moved fiercely like a Forward. I thought that, maybe, you could be able to try all three positions. I smiled, knowing I can help you with this in some way.

And I want to keep on helping you.

**-Nanobana Kinako**

* * *

_ENTRY #7_

Um, uh… hello Akane-senpai.

I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. I… uh… how…ugh.

Look.

With you not being able to remember anything this could be my chance to act nice enough for you to trust me. But I'm not going to do that. I won't use your handicap for something like that.

The truth is… you hate me.

I don't know why they asked me write an entry but here it is… my memory. It happened the day the others were going to France. I was chosen. Your, uhm, 'lover' wasn't. He was shocked and so were you. He begged Daisuke-san to bring him along but he wouldn't. That's when I raised my right hand and placed the other on my stomach. I said it was aching and to let him go in my stead. Daisuke-san agreed and that person went instead of me. Before you all left, you went up to me.

With an angered-like look you said, "Why did you do that." I felt uncomfortable. I said that I knew what he felt and that the least I could've done was offer my place for him. You looked in shock. Then you turned away and scoffed.

I guess, since you rarely act this way to the others, you must really, really hate me. Then you say silently, "…why now. Why give up your place for him." You asked, well, demanded. I stayed quiet as I watched you await my answer. Then I lower my eyes and looked away.

"Without him with you… you'd be so lonely. I've heard Captain never pays attention to you anymore." I rub my arm. "You hate me anyway. It was the least I could do to you and Senpai." I didn't look at your face for a while and it didn't seem like anything was happening. We heard Tenma-kun calling out your name, probably telling you it was time to go. I sighed knowing nothing had changed.

Then you kissed me. On the cheek.

My face heats up as I look at you, to ask what it was for. You mouthed something then left. I was confused but now I get it.

I whispered, "You're welcome."

**-Kariya Masaki**

* * *

_ENTRY #8_

Ah, Akane-san!

Good to see you! Well, not SEE per se… I'm really sorry about what happened. I actually planned on going back in time and try to stop all of this! Everyone was up for the idea, but Wondeba wouldn't let me drive the Caravan. He said not to mess with the Space Time Continuum and that I was too young to drive.

Phooey.

We don't have a lot of memories where it involves just you and me but I tried my best to find one and luckily I did! You know how—oh wait. Sorry. Well, when at times the team couldn't find a place to sleep at, we would all stay in the Caravan. One certain time I couldn't sleep so I went out. That's when I saw you, sitting on top of the Caravan. You called me to stay with you and I did. We sat together, staring at the stars.

Then you asked, "Ne, Fei-kun… you came from the future right?" I nodded and I saw you take a deep breath and gulped slightly. "Do you… know about the past just as well as the future…?" I started thinking. My answer was yes of course because I loved History and I familiarized myself with it. But I wasn't sure if I should tell you. Well, you weren't asking about the future but the past was sort of okay.

I mean, what's done is done right? I nodded. "Then… can you tell me about… Yamana Hayato." The name surprised me. It's not that I don't know the person. He was your grandfather. So I started from Hayato-san's beginning. I had a photographic memory so I knew everything and anyone into soccer. I was finished with Hayato's youth and began with when he had a family. Two sons. Both married. The eldest couldn't have children. They adopted three. The youngest had a daughter. She was you. Then I talked about the day he died. I was interrupted when I heard a sniff.

I turned to see you crying. I panicked. I didn't know what to do! Then you turned to me, your eyes telling me to do something. Gulped and gently hugged you. You cried even harder.

It was Yamana Hayato's Death Anniversary.

**-Fei Rune**

* * *

_ENTRY #9_

Akane-chan!

You scared me to death! I know you loved the guy and all but you can't risk everything for him. You have to look after yourself too. Slowly you have to realize that. As you read these entries you're realizing that you've gotten into a horrible accident. Since I've only met you that day I was told to inform you of what really happened. Sadly, I can't share with you a memory. Nothing significant has happened between us yet.

So here's the explanation, I saw it with my own eyes even.

Shindou was walking to the hospital for his usual check-ups. As he was there, walking on the crosswalk, the aching suddenly appears. He stops, clutching his stomach in pain. He was unaware of the impending doom.

Not too far away was you, heading up to the hospital as well for another reason or other. Then you saw Shindou and probably thought it would be best that you two go together. You saw him in pain and you looked worried. Then something caught your eye.

You rushed to Shindou, dropping your school bag and shouted, "Shindou-san!" that's when it happened.

CRASH!

It happened so fast. You pushed Shindou away in time. Then he sat there with this devastated look on his face. The truck, it was on you. You got hit. There was a small pool of blood. Shindou got up quickly and rushed to the front of the truck as the driver came out.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" he said, Shindou turned to him angrily.

"Get it off her!" the driver shook his head.

"If we move the truck any more we'll crush her body!" Shindou slammed his fist on the hood.

"GET IT OFF HER NOW!" but again the driver refused. I was at the hospital gardens when all of this was happening. I couldn't stand watching anymore. I had to do something. I ran up to them.

"What are you doing?! Get her to the hospital!" I yelled. The driver got irritated.

"How do you suppose we do that?! Lift the truck up?!" he was angry too.

"We can try!" I went to the truck to give it a try lifting it even though I knew it was impossible. I had to do something! That's when Shindou pushed me away, this serious expression on his face. I didn't know what he was planning.

"Mixi Trans!" he glowed a bit and his hair became messier and it got tied into a small high ponytail. The look on his face changed from an average serious to an 'I'm-going-to-save-her' kind of look. I watched as he grabbed the bottom of the front of the truck. He shouted as he flipped it right over! Everyone that was there was shocked beyond belief but I snapped out of it when Shindou turned back to normal and went to pick you up in carried you in his arms. You were awfully still. I nodded at him and we both ran into the hospital, bursting through the doors.

"Fuyuka-san! Help!" I shouted. Fuyuka-san, a nurse, rushed to our side and gasped.

"Get me a stretcher, now!" we hurried ourselves to an operating room once you were placed on the stretcher.

"Akane…" Shindou was gripping tightly on your hand. I can see him crying.

"Shindou? Amemiya?" I turn to see us pass a room with a person just outside the door.

It was Tsurugi.

**-Amemiya Taiyou**

_Note: The next part will be explained by someone really nice followed but five people (minus your best friend Midori-chan) you are extremely close to. Please be well._

* * *

_ENTRY #10_

Akane-chan, dear, you had me worried!

You were such a nice girl. I couldn't have imagined it would happen to you of all people. But it wasn't supposed to happen to you… it was supposed to happen to… oh what am I saying! I'm sorry for just blabbing about, it's a bad habit of mine. I'll continue to where Taiyou-kun left us then.

Kyousuke said he was going to go out and meet Aoi-chan after he and I spend some time together. When he went out of the room he stopped.

"Kyousuke? Is something the matter?" he doesn't move for a bit until her speaks up,

"Shindou? Amemiya?" afterwards, he broke into a run. I gained a look of concern. I wondered what the matter was and why did it involve Shindou and Taiyou-kun. I decided to find out myself as I slowly got off my bed and into my wheelchair. Oh, I should tell you, I can't walk. I had a leg injury when I was a kid and I need to tell you this so you won't get confused in a way. I wasn't fast but I managed to catch up with them as they stand outside the Operating Room. Fuyuka-san stood just outside the door, her arms spread as if blocking the way.

"Fuyuka-san, please! You have to let me in there!" Shindou begged.

"I'm sorry Shindou-kun but I can't allow that." She frowned when he wouldn't give up. After Kyousuke talked to him Shindou stopped and sat down on the bench with his hands covering his face. Fuyuka-san went inside the room when he calmed down. I asked what the matter was and Taiyou-kun told me. I was so shocked. So very shocked. Then I realized that, from the four of us there, I was the oldest. I had to take charge.

"Kyousuke, you have your phone right?" he nodded slowly. "Call everyone. Kirino-kun, Midori-chan, Matsukaze-kun. Your coach as well since we cannot contact Akane-chan's parents for the time being." Yes, I know them. I know these people. Kyousuke would tell me about them and they would sometimes visit. They are such sweet people. You're lucky to have them.

Not long after, the first two arrive. Still in their uniforms, they run towards us without stopping. Kirino-kun then ignored us as he went straight to the doors and burst in.

"AKANE!" Midori-chan followed. They stopped to see the doctors and nurses doing surgery on you… there was so much blood. A particular doctor, the one busy operating on you shouted,

"Ranmaru, get out of here." Well, she didn't really shout but her voice was dead serious. I didn't know why but she knew who Kirino-kun was. Anyway, Kirino-kun and Midori-chan wouldn't listen and they didn't stop so Fuyuka-san had to bring them out too. She had probably locked the doors after that. I silently watched as the newly arrived pair start to pace around.

"What the hell were you thinking, Shindou?! Isn't our job supposed to be protecting her?!" he yelled at the brunette who sat quietly. Kirino-kun grabbed his wrist and violently pulled him to stand. "Answer me!" his voice demanded it. Shindou slowly looked up, his eyes still watery but they glared with such intensity.

"You think I don't know what I just did…? You think I don't regret what happened?!" he then freed himself on Kirino's death grip on his wrist. "Fine! I'll say it if you want me to! It's my fault! It's my entire fucking fault!" Shindou shouted back and almost everyone was surprised. He actually swore. "Go ahead! Hit me! I deserve it right?!" that's when I saw Kirino-kun raised his hand up, all balled into a fist. I was going to stop him when Midori-chan suddenly grabbed Shindou's shoulder, made him face her, and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you…" she seethes. "I left Akane in your hands and in your protection and this is what you do?!" that's when Kyousuke stepped in and placed a hand on Midori-chan's shoulder.

"Oi, it's not all his fault." He defends Shindou. She turns and brushes his hand off, menacingly pointing her finger at him.

"You were right here in this hospital! Didn't you tell Akane you'd look after her too!?" she demanded.

"I did but I—"

"Why didn't you help her?!" that's when Kyousuke got irritated and started arguing with her. Kirino-kun did too with Shindou. Constant yells and shouts from all four kids made my head ache.

"Guys, come on! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Taiyou-kun tried to stop them but to no avail. They're all just hurt because they didn't want to believe what had just happened to you. They love you so much. They're looking for something or someone to blame so they wouldn't start crying and would instead let it out through anger. I took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH!" my loud voice echoed through the empty halls and I saw them almost jump in surprise. They fell silent, staring at me. My eyes remained stern. I let out a hand to Midori-chan.

"Come here." My voice from just a moment ago probably made them cringe because she looked like she gulped before going towards me and taking my hand. That's when I pulled her in for a hug. She gasped in surprise. I patted her back reassuringly. "It's going to be okay." She didn't say anything but soon enough I felt her clutch the back of my shirt and cried on my shoulder. I looked at the four boys in-front of me and they all understood.

They were quiet for the rest of the time that we waited for the others to arrive. Midori-chan dried her tears before Matsukaze-kun came. We all waited anxiously. Afterwards, the head doctor came out and everyone stood up. Her white coat and sleeves were stained red.

"Yukina, how is she?" Endou-san asks and everyone looks at her. The doctor said you were fine and we all let out a breath of relief. But she says something else. The accident had impacted on your head the most, causing some major brain damage. She says that you gained Amnesia. You don't remember anything.

You don't remember us.

**-Tsurugi Yuuichi**

* * *

_ENTRY #11_

Yamana Akane.

14 years old.

Chestnut brown hair and lavender eyes.

Daughter of Yamana Kazuki and Yamana Erin.

Born on November 10.

Ambition: to be a professional photographer.

Best friend: Seto Midori.

Likes: taking pictures, strawberries, fireworks and soccer.

Dislikes: bright flashy lights and fighting.

Little known fact: Akane can sing beautifully.

These are basic things about you that everyone knows. My part in helping you restore your memory is telling you who you really are.

You're a shy young girl, back when you were a kid and sometimes even now. You have a pink camera you keep with you always because your Grandfather gave it to you. You made it look to anyone's eyes that you're just an ordinary young girl. When I first met you, I saw something in your eyes. Amazement because you called me a 'famous ace striker' and respect because I really am what you said. You sounded like a fan.

To be nice, I offered to play with you and you agreed almost immediately. You weren't half-bad. I could tell that, from the way you dribbled and moved with the ball, you were taught by Forwards. You had the ferocity.

But then I asked you what your thought about your position was you said, "I want to protect my friends. I want to protect the goal and the goalkeeper. I don't want her to do it alone." These words were words from a Defender, but you weren't done yet.

"But I just don't want to keep protecting. I want to score, to fight. To feel depended on to call the shots. To be the ace striker for once." I saw fire in your eyes. You flared with determination. So then I thought, were you a Forward?

I didn't know what you really wanted to be so I asked, "Which is it?" you didn't say anything right away. I was going to ask again when you turned around to look at me.

"Maybe both." That's when I knew, I just knew, that you would be the perfect student.

**-Gouenji Shuuya**

* * *

_ENTRY #12_

Sweetie, you gave me a heart attack.

And everyone knows what happens. Especially Nii-san and Yuuki-kun. I freak out! On them! And it ain't pretty!

I should tell you who I am. I'm the Raimon Eleven's advisor and counselor. Basically I'm the leader of the managers which you are a part of. I used to be a manager myself, back when I was a first year. Together with Natsumi-san, Aki-san and Fuyuka-san we did our best to make sure the team was in tip top shape! You guys are continuing this legacy of ours. When I see you girls work I can't help but feel nostalgic and see us in you.

The hard working manager who's best friends with the most energetic player in the team, that's Aoi-chan.

The tough, determined and strict manager who cheers on the team with her shouts of encouragement, that's Midori-chan.

And lastly, the creative manager who keeps track of the team's achievements with her camera and laptop, that's you Akane-chan.

The reason I'm a part of the five people who are extremely close to you is because I am so much like you and vice versa. I was that creative manager back then. You and the other two are just amazing and you make me so proud.

I'm actually waiting for that other manager that'll take on Fuyuka-san's place: a meek manager with a silent but pure heart that cares for the team up-close or in the distance.

The new girl, Nanobana Kinako-chan, could be this one but she doesn't fit my description at all. Besides, she's a player. Not a manager. Anyways, it seems that I ended up blabbing to you here. I'm sorry; I'm an endless chatterbox, really. Akane-chan, don't give up hope. We're trying so hard to help you remember us. It was all Tenma-kun's idea to make this.

He misses his Nee-chan. Take care.

**-Otonashi Haruna**

* * *

_ENTRY #13_

Akane!

My god… you almost scared the living sakka out of me!

ALMOST.

Oh, uh, being serious here… I wished that accident didn't have to happen. The team… well, let's just say they aren't doing so well. It's been a week since the accident and the doctor said you're in this short state of coma but reassured all of us that sooner or later you're going to wake up. But then again, practice isn't getting any better.

They're out of focus, no concentration at all. They were filled with grief about what happened to you and I'm not surprised they are. Akane, my memories do not have too much about you. You helped us out in many ways but not everything had included just the two of us.

I remember when the team came over at my house, you were there. I remember I played soccer with the team at night, you were there. When I told everyone the news that I was going to be a Dad, you were there. Oh, I think I remember Natsumi telling me to send you a picture of the ultrasound of the baby.

She said that she wanted you to make the album of him.

Yes! That baby's gonna be a boy! I'm sorry but I guess that's the only significant event that the both of us have shared. I really hope you can keep being who you are.

This team, we treat each other like family. And when one of us gets hurt we're all affected. This thing… this journal that you're reading. Like what Haruna mentioned earlier, it was and is Tenma's idea. He wants to make it easier for you to remember. He really loves you, in a sibling-like kind of way I mean.

When it comes to real like kind of love… well, you're just going to have to talk to, I mean read the final two entries. These two boys would risk their life and sacrifice everything just to make you happy. You are their everything, Akane.

Don't let them go.

**-Endou Mamoru**

* * *

_ENTRY #14_

Finally.

After standing right behind everyone as they type in their entries about you it's finally my turn.

I was practically breathing in Endou-kantoku's ear, which might've explained the 'not-as-touching-as-its-initially-supposed-to-be' entry he wrote.

Haha. I hope I made you laugh. If I did… I still got it.

Hehe… uhm… Akane? You don't remember any of us—me—at all… right? I'm just sort of depressed that you don't. I kind of…

Oh the heck with it.

Akane I love you.

I still do now. And you know this very well. I am what the others called as your 'lover' in their entries. And now… my memory for you.

It's when we first met. I was a First Year back then and I got to school earlier than usual. There weren't many students around so I decided to take a quick walk. The school campus was huge and one of the reasons would've been the soccer building. It was the middle of spring so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was beautiful.

"Excuse me?" I snapped out of my trance and turned to the source of the voice. My eyes widened. There you were with your short chestnut brown hair and beautiful lavender eyes. Yes, I will admit it. It was love at first sight.

"Ano… you're a First Year, right?" you asked quietly. I wanted to SAY yes but ended up just nodding instead. My cheeks reddened.

"Oh. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a favor." I gulped and swallowed up any fear and doubt I had in me.

"S-sure! G-go a-ahead!" I ended up stuttering instead of acting and being brave. I AM AND WAS AN IDIOT.

"I was wondering… is it alright if you could model for me?" that's when my face heated up at the word 'model.' The word surged into my head and I imagined a bunch of things. I noticed that you had a camera with you and that meant you were a photographer. Then I imagined you holding your camera and I was shirtless and—OH MY GOD WHAT AM I TYPING?!

I tried to backspace it but it can't! DARN! Is this what Otonashi-sensei meant about no backing out?! I thought she meant about whether or not we would write the entry! I-I can't believe you know about this…

I remember I shook my head to get the image out of my head. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you then." You probably misunderstood the shaking of my head for saying 'no' to your favor because you started to walk away. I snapped out of it.

"W-wait!" I ran forward a bit and grabbed your hand. "I-I'm sorry… I was just thinking about something… m-model how?" then you started to brighten up. You gripped tighter on my hold on your hand and started pulling me towards the nearest cherry tree.

"I was walking around taking some photos when I noticed you admiring the flowers. Your smile was so eye-catching and I knew you were perfect." When we reached the tree you made me lean on it.

"P-perfect how?" don't judge me, I was curious. Anywho, you crouched down and picked up a blossom that fell just a moment ago.

"Your hair matches the color of the flower." My blushing stops and my eyes lower. My hair matches the color? Now that was disappointing. I looked away and sighed.

"Oh." If that was the only reason, I suddenly started losing interest.

"The flower is beautiful. You look… uhm… handsome." Suddenly you speak up and I turn to you again, a small tint of pink was visible in your cheeks. You looked adorable. I grinned and thanked you. I felt really great and did my best to model for you. I would lean on the tree, looking up at the sky then I'd lay down on the grass, relaxing as the blossoms scattered on my sides and I'd also wink at the camera, holding one of the flowers in my hand. You took great shots. You said you were making an album about it because it's a hobby you liked to do. Then you asked me my name.

"Kirino Ranmaru. You?" you tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"Yamana Akane." Then I placed my hands in my pockets.

"You wouldn't mind if I called you Akane, right?" then you shook your head.

"I won't if you let me call you Kirino-kun." We both nodded in agreement and shook hands. I asked you to show me the album when you were done with it. You promised me you would and you did. It was so amazing, the album. You even named the title after me.

'The Pink Mist of Blossoms.' You're the best, Akane.

I love you.

**-Kirino Ranmaru**

* * *

_ENTRY #15_

Akane, I'm sorry.

With all my heart, soul, body, mind and life I really am. It's my entire fault.

I knew I shouldn't have overexerted myself at practice that day. But I did anyway. I was so stupid.

I wouldn't get mad or mind if you didn't want to see me again or if you wouldn't forgive me. I'm okay with it. Really. I'd understand.

Uhm… I have to stop being sulky now because Kinako is right behind me as I type and she's yelling at me saying, "It's not your fault, Shindou-senpai! It's that Truck Driver's fault! I mean, you lifted up a TRUCK to get her out from under there! I mean, seriously! TRUCK FLIP!" she made me type that in.

I don't know for sure if what happened to you was really my fault or not. They tell me it isn't; Kirino even apologized for yelling at me because he was just upset that day. I don't know… uhm… anyway.

I need to tell you something important first. I'm what the others say as your 'lover.'

I know, I know, the person who wrote an entry before me said that he was your lover too. Let's just say we both are because we both love you very much. We both confessed our love for you at the same time and you said you loved us both too. You loved us as a team and Kirino and I intend to keep it that way because you would've wanted it to be.

So here's my memory. The very beginning where I became a first year.

When I first met you.

I walked through the busy halls of Raimon Junior High that morning. I was excited in a way. This year I told myself I would change. I used to be this kid who focused on my studies a bit too much that I ended up not enjoying myself. I said I was going to make it different this year. Me and Kirino planned on joining the 2nd Team of the Soccer Club. We both loved soccer and we wanted to be strong. My train of thought was interrupted when I bumped into someone, thus causing that someone's books to fall.

That someone was you.

"I-I'm sorry…" you mumbled and crouched down to pick up your books.

"Oh. It's okay." I crouched down as well. "Let me help you with that." I smiled, grabbing a few books so I may assist you. Our hands brushed together and I was stupid not to notice it then. But _you _did and because you did you stood up too fast and the books you held slipped from your grasp and dropped on my head. You yelped.

"I-I'm so sorry!" you start to turn red in embarrassment and I stood up, now carrying all your books in one hand and using the other to rub my head.

"It's fine. You didn't mean it." I say but you shake your head.

"I'm sorry… I'll get out of your sight right away…" you tried to reach for your books back but I raised them in the air so you couldn't reach it.

"Now hold on a second, I said that it was okay." I stare into your eyes and I see something and that's when realization hit me. "You're a first year, aren't you?" I could see you gulp slightly. "You're nervous and you want to make a good impression. Am I right?" then you bowed at me.

"I really am deeply sorry, Senpai!" that made me sweat drop just a little bit.

"Senpai? I'm a first year like you." You ceased bowing and stood straight to look at me with a dumbfounded expression. "So you don't have to be afraid or nervous. My name is Shindou Takuto, what's yours?" you became quiet for a while and you didn't answer but I didn't mind waiting.

"Yamana Akane…" you muttered but I heard you.

"Yamana-san, you don't have to be—" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw you wince. "…what?"

"Would you… I mean it's more… my friends call me Akane." Then I raise my eyebrow.

"We only met just now. Are you sure?" you didn't seem to hesitate when you nodded so I smiled. "Then Akane-chan," you blushed "I'll see you later." I hated to admit it but I was going to be late for my first class. I handed back your books and patted your head then went on my way.

I didn't get to see you too often after that. Slowly, I ended up forgetting about you. A year passed and you became a manager to the Soccer team. I was thrilled to know you did. Things happened like the revolution and Raimon winning the Holy Road tournament.

Then… this happened.

You know, this was Tenma's idea. This is the third time we've mentioned that, I'm guessing. This notebook you're holding is called the Memory Journal. We made this because Tenma said you'd need it.

You may not have your memories anymore, but we can share ours.

I love you.

**-Shindou Takuto**

* * *

Akane stared blankly at the small dark blue notebook in her hand. It was the middle of the night and she woke up for a reason or another. She looked around the room, observing her surroundings. The room was fairly big. A small television was a bit farther from the bed as well as a few couches that went along with it. On the left side of the room was a large table filled with countless bouquets of flowers and boxes of gifts. On the right, there wasn't much but the sliding door that would lead you to either another room or the hallway. She was sitting straight and on a bed with pure white, soft sheets and pillows. The lamp on the side of her bed that sat on the small desk was on and was the only thing lighting up a small corner of the room. She saw this monitor that beeped every five seconds and a stand that held a white liquid inside a bag-like container. Her best guess was that she was in the hospital.

She gently placed the hardbound notebook on her lap and took a good look at herself. Minus her fingers, there were bandages wrapped around her hands and shoulders. She could feel her stomach and chest feel restraint so her upper body must've been bandaged too. Then she gets a thought and lifts the blanket a bit. She was right. Her legs were wrapped too. Akane let out a sigh leaned on her pillow. She rubbed her head and that's when she felt it. Another bandage and this one's a bit wet.

She's read the journal from the first to the last entry and it indicates that she's been in accident. She didn't think it'd be too serious even when the people who wrote from it specifically said that it was 'horrible.' But now… I guess she has proof.

She didn't know who these people were but they knew her very well. From reading, Akane at first didn't believe any of it but sooner or later she did. Maybe she does have amnesia. Her head _has_ been aching during the time she read the entries. She didn't know if she should do something about it but she guessed that soon enough someone will come visit first thing in the morning the next day. She remembered seeing a pen sitting right beside the notebook when she found it on the foot of her bed.

She decided to write her own entry as a response to this.

_ENTRY #16_

Everyone. Thank you.

**-Yamana Akane**

* * *

**Yeah so uhm, I decided to write this part I always write in the end of a story only now because I was lazy then to write it when I posted but meh.**

**I read the first five reviews and I was honestly surprised.**

**To think that this story was actually good! I really honestly didn't think it was! **

**I love you, people who has already reviewed. It means a lot to me. And if you read my previous Akane One-Shot "Camera Shy" already, double the love!**

**I'd like to personally thank Floric1434, 16xXStarHunterXx61,MasterofYou, Gyaradosmaster and LunarLionHeart. I love you guys! 3**

**FUNFACTS!**

**-If you've seen the list of stories on my profile, the very first listed were stories called "It's NOT a Date" and "Together or Not" which are TsuruAoi stories I was going to right first. Those two would've explained Aoi's entry, and why she needed a cake. Currently I'm working on "It's NOT a Date" and I only decided to post "The Memory Journal" first because I had already finished it before.-**

**-Yes, this is mostly based AFTER "Camera Shy", but can be read as an individual story.-**

**-Akane is my favourite character so yeah another Akane fic-**

**-If you like Homestuck and have a tumblr we can chat about junk and I will probably add you if you message me ( .com) [this is unrelated to the story carry on]-**

**-This was written before Taiyou joined the team-**

**-The pairings are ShinAkaKiri and TsuruAoi-**

**-Yukina the female head doctor and sergeon is an important side character in my upcoming stories (psst she's related to aoi, endou, handa and probably kirino)-**


End file.
